U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,464 issued Jun. 27, 1989 discloses a type of nut having a thread whose pitch increases gradually and progressively from one end of the nut to its opposite end. Such a thread can improve the distribution of axial load forces between different turns of the thread when the fastener is in use, and can also provide a self-locking action. A currently pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/312,227 filed Feb. 21, 1989 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,054 on "Gauging Of Threads Of Varying Pitch" shows gauges for measuring the functional accuracy of such a thread of varying pitch. The gauges disclosed in the drawings of that application include an element having a thread of uniform pitch which is adapted to be screwed into engagement with the thread of varying pitch to a position of light binding engagement therewith, together with means for then indicating the position at which such binding occurs as a measurement of the thread of varying pitch. The device preferably includes a second element threadedly engaging the first element and adjustable axially and rotatively relative thereto into contact with a work part containing the thread of varying pitch, with the relative positioning of the two elements being indicated as a measurement of the thread of the work part.